Conventionally, a manual type card reader structured to read magnetic data recorded in a card has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-40029). A card reader described in the Patent Literature is a so-called dip-type card reader which is mounted and used in a host apparatus such as a refueling device in a gas station. The card reader includes a front frame (bezel) in which a card insertion port is formed and a main body frame fixed to the bezel. The bezel is provided with a front face part structuring a front face of the card reader and a tube part in a substantially tube shape which is formed so as to be connected with the front face part and extended from the front face part toward a rear side.
Further, in the card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, the main body frame is provided with a head arrangement part in which a magnetic head is disposed, a box-shaped card accommodation part in which a rear end side portion of a card inserted into an insertion port is accommodated, a partition part and a seal arrangement part which are disposed between the head arrangement part and the card accommodation part, and a card guide part for guiding a card inserted into the insertion port. The head arrangement part and the card guide part are formed so as to protrude from the seal arrangement part to a front side. A cut-out part is formed between the head arrangement part and the card guide part in a width direction of the card inserted into the card insertion port. The head arrangement part and the card guide part are disposed on an inner peripheral side of a tube part of the bezel. Further, the head arrangement part and the card guide part are formed with side face parts for guiding a card in a width direction of the card.
In a host apparatus on which the card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature is mounted, a dimension of a front end side portion of the card reader in which the bezel is disposed may be restricted in a width direction of a card inserted into the card insertion port. In other words, in a host apparatus on which the card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature is mounted, a size of a front end side portion of the card reader in which the bezel is disposed is required to reduce in a width direction of the card.